Amuleto
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Fanfic basado en el primer capitulo de la tercera temporada del anime. Fanfic Daichi x Sugawara. Yaoi


Advertencia: Este fanfic esta basado en el primer capitulo de la tercera temporada del anime así que si no lo habéis visto podría contener spoiler sobre todo lo anterior y lo referente al capitulo.

Aquí os traigo otro fanfic de estos dos *w* me encantan juntos y no pude evitar hacer esto así que dicho esto os dejo leer~

Haikyuu no me pertenece o cierta escena no hubiera ocurrido xD

 **Amuleto**

El día de la final había llegado, aun quedaban algunas horas para el partido pero ellos llegaron antes para tener tiempo de prepararse y tranquilizarse, lo cual les costaría bastante teniendo en cuenta la situación pero en eso deberían pensar dentro de un rato. Nada mas bajar del autobus la capitana del equipo de voleibol femenino fue a saludar a Daichi. Michimiya era una buena chica, se preocupaba por los demás y se esforzaba en todo lo que hacia, quizás por eso se llevaba tan bien con el capitán y es que ambos eran muy parecidos. Hacia un tiempo algunos alumnos comenzaron un rumor de que ambos estaban saliendo como pareja y Daichi se encargo de desmentirlo a cualquiera que preguntara sobre aquello mientras que la chica no decía nada y solo se sonrojaba hasta que finalmente todos comprendieron que no salían pero empezaron a decir que eran la pareja perfecta y deberían salir juntos cosa que Daichi negaba con una sonrisa mientras que la chica empezaba a tartamudear avergonzada y como Sugawara no era tonto podía ver que ella estaba enamorada del capitán aunque como Daichi es amable con todos no podría decir cuales eran sus sentimientos por la chica.

Aun así cada vez que la veía acercarse a el sentía una punzada en el corazón pero solo fingía una sonrisa y se guardaba sus sentimientos para el mismo aunque esta vez fue mucho peor, ella parecía tan emocionada y además de sus nervios podía ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas así que sin ganas de ver lo que ocurriría decidió llevarse al equipo al edificio y dejar al chico a solas con Michimiya, esperando que nada sucediera entre ellos.

Una vez que el equipo entro en el edificio el capitán se les unió mientras caminaba a su lado y Sugawara no podía evitar preguntarse que es lo que quería la chica aunque a juzgar por sus nervios parecía querer confesarse pero intentaba ignorar esa posibilidad además de que si así fuera Daichi debería estar mas feliz pues el también sentía algo por la chica ¿No? Sugawara estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que solo reacciono cuando escucho gritar a Daichi por alguna razón a Tanaka y Nishinoya.

\- No pueden estar ni dos minutos sin hacer un escándalo - se quejo Daichi mientras suspiraba cansado

Sugawara no pudo evitar reír pues el chico siempre sonaba como un padre mientras los regañaba por todas sus locuras pero para los ojos del chico solo lo hacia parecer mas adorable. Estaba tan distraído pensando en Daichi que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico tiro de su brazo hasta llevarlo lejos del grupo y quedar en un lugar poco frecuentado

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy callado - pregunto el capitán preocupado

\- Estoy bien - dijo Suga desviando la mirada

\- ¿Estas nervioso? - añadió Daichi intentando adivinar el motivo de su comportamiento distante

\- Yo no debería estar nervioso, no es como si tuviera muchas probabilidades de salir a jugar y además confió plenamente en vuestras habilidades - explico Sugawara quitándole importancia al asunto

Daichi lo miro con mala cara antes de revolverle los cabellos, cosa que Sugawara odiaba.

\- Siempre hay posibilidades de que juegues y si ganamos es el mérito de todo el equipo, todos nos esforzamos mas porque los que están en el banquillo nos animan y yo me esfuerzo porque se que nos apoyas tanto como si estuvieras jugando a mi lado así que no vuelvas a decir algo así, tu eres alguien muy importante para el equipo - añadió Daichi muy serio y cualquiera podría decir que no se lo veía así todos los días

El chico se quedo sorprendido por lo que su capitán le dijo y no sabia como reaccionar, su mayor miedo era que notara lo fuerte que latía su corazón en ese momento y tampoco quería que se preocupara por el porque el partido era mucho mas importante en esos instantes.

\- Michimiya me dio un amuleto si quieres te lo puedo prestar para los nervios - dijo Daichi con una sonrisa intentando así tranquilizar a su amigo

El chico lo dijo con buena intención pero a Sugawara esas palabras le dolieron como si fuera sal en una herida.

\- Ella te lo regalo a ti por lo que no tiene sentido que me lo des a mi, ella se enfadaría - dijo Suga dolido pero intentando no demostrarlo

\- Puede ser nuestro secreto - añadió el capitán con una sonrisa

\- Aun así me sentiria culpable, ella lo consiguió para transmitirte sus sentimientos así que no deberías tratarlo de tal manera - explico el chico molesto

\- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Daichi sin comprender la actitud de su amigo ni a lo que se refería

\- Digo que no deberías prestar algo que te regalo la persona que amas - dijo de malas maneras Sugawara sintiendo su enfado estallar

El capitán lo miro como si el chico fuera un fantasma y pensó cuidadosamente en sus palabras.

\- ¿De donde sacaste la idea de que yo este enamorado de ella? - pregunto Daichi sorprendido

\- Tu eres amable con ella - añadió Sugawara sin ganas de seguir con el tema

\- Yo soy así con todos - dijo el capitán sin comprender del todo la conversación

\- Pero a ella le gustas - añadió Suga desviando la mirada

\- Yo la veo como a una hermana - explico Daichi tranquilamente

\- Yo creía que... - empezó a decir el vice-capitán muy nervioso

\- ¿Estabas celoso? - pregunto Daichi bromeando

Y en ese instante Sugawara se sonrojo y no pudo evitar sentirse como un idiota, no solo estaba celoso de la chica si no que había dejado que Daichi se diera cuenta de ello y con ello de sus sentimientos y todo antes de un partido tan importante, si el chico lo odiaba y no podía concentrarse seria su culpa. El capitán al ver que su amigo no respondía comprendio que había dicho algo que acertó.

\- Suga ¿Es posible que yo te guste? - pregunto Daichi eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente

El aludido se sorprendió y miro con cara de terror al capitán mientras suplicaba internamente porque no lo odiara.

\- Yo estoy muy nervioso por el partido así que si quieres podemos echarle la culpa a eso en un futuro - dijo Daichi buscando una escusa para que el chico aceptara besarlo aunque fuera esa única vez

Antes de que Sugawara pudiera preguntar a que se refería unos labios se encontraron con los suyos y no necesito saber nada mas al respecto, solo necesitaba besarlo con desesperación pero cuando se separaron el chico creyó que moriría de felicidad y es que Daichi lo miraba con una mirada de enamorado que le decía que lo amaba sin palabras y eso lo enternecía pero tenían cosas que hacer y no podían explicarse todo lo que querían así que Sugawara tuvo que finalizar su tiempo a solas.

\- Daichi esto que sucedió yo- intento explicar el vice-capitán

\- No digas nada cuando ganemos me gustaría escuchar tus verdaderos sentimientos - pidió Daichi con una gran sonrisa

\- Tonto mas te vale no perder entonces - dijo Suga desviando la mirada al sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas

\- Ahora tengo una razón importante - añadió el capitán decidido a ganar

Y con esa promesa en sus cabezas fueron a buscar al equipo de Karasuno que se había perdido entre alguno de esos pasillos.

 **FIN**

Y ahora si me quede a gusto xD no me gusto la escena del anime así que me decidí a escribir mi propia versión ^^ espero que os gustara y como siempre si me dejáis un review os lo agradeceré *w* dicho esto bye~


End file.
